Oda a la Alegría
by TheEndlessWaltz
Summary: Una reconstrucción del capítulo 24 de Neon Genesis Evangelion, narrada en primera persona por Kaworu Nagisa. Pocas escenas modificadas para poder crear una versión, dentro de todo, entendible.


**Oda a la Alegría**

La Tierra... la piedra sobre cual descanso.

El sol… con sus rayos que mueren rojos.

El aire... nos rodea y nos da la vida.

El mar... el cual miro fijamente, buscando respuestas.

Las olas son constantemente en el movimiento, pero pacíficas. Tranquilo, a diferencia de mi propia vida, mis opciones.

Tabris debe unirse con el que de donde vinimos, así trayendo al Lilim a la etapa final, destino. Pero Kaworu es Lilim.

Tabris es silencioso ahora, Kaworu es dominante. Pero he sido enviado por ellos y pronto será el tiempo. Entonces deberé escoger.

¿Qué debería hacer? No es a mí a quien se debe preguntar eso, aunque podría ser, más bien el que estuvo de pie sobre la orilla del lago.

Él no había notado mi presencia, lo habían envuelto en su propia confusión. Pero era su naturaleza.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Por ahora, levante nuestros espíritus.

Canté. Él me miró fijamente pero no lo miré. La tensión de la música se terminó.

Hablé primero -Una canción está bien-, dije.

Él miró en la confusión.

Continué, -Una canción nos trae la alegría¿Usted piensa que la música es el logro más alto de la cultura Lilim, Shinji Ikari?-

Di vuelta para mirarlo.

Un muchacho de mi propia edad, pero cuyos ojos reflejaron mucho sufrimiento para ser tan joven. Esto inspiró la compasión, o algo más.

-¿Usted sabe mi nombre?- El preguntó.

De mi alta percha encima del agua, me reí un poco.

-Todos saben su nombre-, dije bromista -No quiero parecer grosero, pero usted es bastante ignorante de su propia posición-.

Pero, al ser tan cerrado del mundo como él era, no era tan sorprendente.

-¿Quién es usted?-, contestó sorprendido.

¿Quién soy verdad¿Tabris o Kaworu?

A él...

-Soy Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa. Me parezco a usted, uno de los Niños seleccionados, el Quinto Niño de hecho-, le dije.

-Para sustituir el que había caído en las manos de Arael, el que ahora se ocultó del mundo-, añadí.

-¿Usted es el Quinto Niño?-, gritó él, -Nagisa-kun-, exclamó.

Se noto la formalidad, mostrándose como él era, la aceptación de la amistad y de cómo mantuvo a la gente lejos.

-Llámeme Kaworu, Ikari-kun-, le dije bromista.

Él se ruborizó. -¡Kaworu-kun!-, él dijo avergonzado, -Usted puede llamarme Shinji-

Me reí. La primera barrera entre él y yo fue rota.

Él estuvo de pie en el silencio un rato, buscando qué decir. Finalmente él me preguntó: -Cómo se puso usted allí-, señalando a la piedra sobre la cual descansé. Pies que penden abajo hacia el agua anaranjada, casi a la caída.

-Volé-, le dije.

Reí. Esto era la verdad.

Él se rió.

-¿Quisiera Usted venir?-, le invité.

-No puedo saltar lejos-, añadió él.

-Por qué no, le atraparé-, le exclamé.

-¿Y si me caigo?-, dijo.

Él estaba temeroso, con miedo de hacerlo.

Pero yo podría incentivarle de otra manera.

-Bajaré y lo ayudaré-. El jadeó, con miedo. El agua alcanzó mi cuello.

-Usted puede descubrir algo nuevo-, comenté.

Me zambullí en el agua y recuperé el objeto que había visto antes.

Quizás esta estatuilla rota tenga relación con un Lilim que había vivido aquí plácidamente hasta la llegada de Armisael, y su sacrificio para salvar a con quién hablé. Las alas en alto, el cristal azul oscuro recibiendo los rayos que mueren del sol. Las manos alzadas hacia fuera como para tocar algo que pueda ver, pero la cabeza se la habían desprendido. Este ángel nunca volaría otra vez.

Él miró fijamente en ello, en la maravilla de como alcancé la orilla. Se lo presenté. Él lo tomó.

Casi inmediatamente tuve que demostrar mi aptitud para pilotar al Eva designado como la Unidad 2.

Ella se vistió en blanco en un cuarto al lado del que donde Shinji y yo nos vestíamos de azul.

Ella no sabía quien ella era, pero nosotros éramos los mismos.

Quizás mis capacidades los sorprendieron. Quizás la sospecha comenzó a surgir en algunas de sus mentes.

Sé que Shinji es incómodo conmigo, pero no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer sobre eso.

Nuestros destinos están decididos, no podemos escoger¿O podemos?

La esperé en lo alto de la escalera. Ella estuvo asustada.

-¿Usted el es el Primer Niño?-, dije.

Ella no habló.

-Rei Ayanami-, susurré, -Usted es como yo-, le dije, -Ambos hemos tomado la forma de Lilim como nuestro cuerpo para vivir sobre este planeta-, le aclaré.

Sus ojos, rojos como los míos.

-¿Quién eres?-, ella exigió.

Me reí de ella, pero no contesté.

Él me esperaba.

-Salí por la puerta. Reí, estática, la música jugaba en sus oídos.

Mi canción.

-¿Usted me esperaba?-, pregunté.

Él comenzó a ruborizarse otra vez, su incertidumbre con otros se mostraban otra vez. -Ah, no quise, no pensé que…-, dijo.

-¿Hoy es?-, pregunté.

-La prueba habitual está terminada e iba a ducharme antes de irme a casa, pero, no quiero ir a casa en estos días-, dijo él incómodamente.

-Al menos, usted tiene una casa, o un lugar a donde ir-, contesté. Aquel hecho le hace feliz. Es agradable.

-¿Es esto así?-, añadí.

-Quiero hablar con usted unos minutos más-, dije, -¿Puedo ir con usted?-, pregunté.

Se quedo en silencio mirándome.

-A la ducha-, dije, -¿No va usted a ducharse?-, pregunté.

-Sí-, dijo él temeroso.

Incertidumbre otra vez. Huir de contacto emocional.

Quise ayudarle, disfrutar durante las pocas horas que estaremos juntos.

Agua, limpieza, calmante.

La acción de quitar lavando la certeza de Tabris, y Kaworu comenzó a dudar del destino de Tabris.

Mi compañero estaba incómodo. Comencé a hablar.

-Usted evita el contacto de la primera clase cueste lo que cueste¿Teme usted sentir a otra gente?-, pregunte, -Siendo ignorante de otros, usted nunca será traicionado o hará daño, aunque de todas formas usted nunca se escapará de sentir la tristeza, una persona no puede borrar la tristeza siempre-, le comenté.

-Cada uno es uno solo-, afirmé.

Con cuidado puse mi mano sobre su pierna. Incluso este contacto ligero lo hizo jadear, y él trató de moverse.

Continué, -Sin embargo, la gente puede olvidar, y entonces ellos, serán capaces de vivir-.

Las luces se apagaron.

-Ah... es tiempo-, dijo Shinji.

-¿Tiempo?-, le pregunté bromista.

-Tenemos que acostarnos-, me dijo.

-¿Conmigo?-, le dije riendo.

Él reaccionó asustado.

-Ah... no, a usted se le ha proveído de su propio cuarto-, dijo temeroso.

-Bien-, le dije.

Me levanté, el agua que gotea lejos. Él miró fijamente.

-La gente siempre siente el dolor en sus corazones-, dije sin mirarlo, -El corazón es fácil de herir, es por eso que la vida es dolorosa. En particular, su corazón es frágil como el cristal-, le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Mi corazón?-, él preguntó.

-Digno de amor-, le dije.

Lo miré.

-¿Amor?-, pregunto.

-Le amo-, dije sin temor.

Él se congeló, pero no rompió el contacto visual. Ninguno de nosotros habló.

Giré primero. Tomé una toalla y me cubrí mientras él permaneció en el agua.

-Es tiempo de que usted vuelva a su casa-, le dije.

Él se escapó de su trance.

-¿Le importaría a usted si me quedo en su cuarto?-, el preguntó como a la espera de un rechazo.

Giré, medio vestido, y me reí de él.

-Sería un honor si usted viniera-, dije riendo.

Creyéndose digno de castigo, Shinji salió del agua y fuimos a mi cuarto.

-Realmente, yo debería estar en el suelo-, dije más que una vez.

-Ah, usted no debería, soy yo quien pidió quedarse aquí-, contestó él, mirando al techo. Era desconocido para él. -Está bien si duermo aquí-, añadió.

Silencio. Él quiso hablar, pero tuvo miedo.

-¿Qué quiere usted decir?-, pregunté.

-¿Cómo?-, pregunto temeroso.

-Usted tiene algo que quiere que yo me entere-, le dije.

Como si impaciente a hablar, después del silencio, las palabras cayeron.

-He experimentado muchas cosas desde que vine aquí-, dijo él, -Yo estaba en la casa de mi profesor antes, días silenciosos y tranquilos. Realmente nada más que existir. Era bueno conmigo. Yo no tenía nada para hacer-, explico.

Las palabras se pararon.

-¿Usted tiene aversión a la gente?-, pregunté.

-Bien, realmente no-, contestó él, -Excepto mi padre, a quién odio-, dijo enojado.

Ah sí, su padre, quien lo abandonó de niño, forzándolo a encerrarse de otros.

Pero entendí. Y por lastima a él, quise consolarlo, enseñarle que él era digno de amor.

Me reí, luego suspiró.

Me di vuelta para afrontarlo. Riendo, lo miré.

-Yo podría haber sido nacido para encontrarle-, dije suavemente.

-¿Por qué dice usted esto?-, él preguntó.

Extendí mi mano derecha y acaricié su mejilla. Él cerró sus ojos.

-Tan frágil, tan suave-, murmuré, -Usted Lilim es tan delicado, y aún tan fuerte-, afirme.

Despacio mis dedos remontan los contornos de su cara.

-Usted cree que es indigno para ser amado, entonces usted huye del contacto, con miedo de arriesgarse, con miedo a que le hagan daño.

Él pronto durmió, pero yo no lo hice. Miré fijamente en él, una risa pacífica sobre su cara.

Este era el destino de Tabris, traer la destrucción a la Humanidad.

Pero Kaworu no podía hacerlo.

Acaricié la cara de Shinji.

Algo me alertó. Ellos me llamaban.

Silenciosamente me levanté y me vestí. Echando un vistazo a su desnudo cuerpo, abandoné el cuarto.

Ellos me esperaban, en la piedra donde puse los ojos sobre Shinji por primera vez.

Los monolitos aparecieron, uno por uno rodeando a Tabris de pie sobre la piedra.

Hablé primero, aparentemente al aire vacío.

-La gente es incapaz de crear algo de la nada. Ellos deben tener algo para comenzar, porque las personas no son Dioses-, dijo una voz.

Era el primero quien contestó. -Pero hay un hombre que procura ganar un poder igual al de Dios-, añadió.

-Hay un hombre además de nosotros que quiere volver a abrir la caja de Pandora-, dijo otro.

-Y quien quiere cerrar la Caja antes de que la Esperanza pueda aparecer-, otro añadía.

-¿Esperanza?-, contesté, -¿Es la esperanza de Lilim?-

Kaworu dormido en los brazos de Shinji, Tabris habló con los miembros de SEELE.

Los monolitos hablaron otra vez.

-Hay tantas formas de esperanza como gente hay en el mundo-, dijeron.

-Como la esperanza existe sólo en los corazones de personas-, insistieron.

-Pero nuestras esperanzas se materializan...-, dijeron de forma confusa.

-En Lilith, antepasado de humanidad, los sucesores falsos de la Luna Negra-, dijeron.

-Y en Adán, antepasado de Ángeles, los sucesores verdaderos de la Luna Blanca perdida-, añadieron.

-Y cuya alma salvada reside sólo dentro de usted-, dijeron pausadamente.

-Pero cuyo cuerpo reanimado es ya dentro Ikari-, dijo el primero.

Ah sí. Yo era el navío del alma que ellos desearon para volver a Adán, el que a quien mi alma perteneció.

Una pregunta se elevó en la mente de Kaworu.

¿Entonces esto que hago no es realmente vivir, si no tengo ninguna alma propia?

El alma reside en mí. Por lo tanto, es mía.

Puedo sentir el dolor, puedo sentir el deseo, puedo sentir la felicidad, puedo sentir el amor. Siento todo esto y más, por lo tanto, vivo.

Cerré mis ojos y reí, mis manos en los bolsillos.

-El padre de Shinji... ¿Se parece a mí?-, pregunte.

-El padre de Shinji, el alma de un Lilim pero cuya forma contiene el cuerpo de Ángel-, me contestó.

¿Y yo, la forma de un Lilim pero el alma de un Ángel?

-Es por eso que ahora le confiamos nuestra esperanza-, dijeron.

Los monolitos de SEELE desaparecieron.

Estuve de pie allí, meditando sobre lo que había pasado. Pero había alguien, una mirada.

El guarda de Shinji, que miró fijamente en mí aún cuando alcé la vista y me reí de ella. Tabris suspiró.

-Todo va según los proyectos de Lilim-, pensé.

No dormí, incluso cuando volví a mi cuarto donde Shinji estaba. Me incliné en la pared.

Este era el día donde nuestros destinos serían decididos, aún el día comenzó con nosotros como amantes, más bien que enemigos.

-¿Kaworu?-, él preguntó soñolientamente, buscándome.

-Estoy aquí, Shinji-, le dije, -Vine para sentarme a su lado-, añadí.

Él se rió tímidamente de mí.

-Vamos, debemos irnos-, le dije.

-¿A dónde?-, pregunto confundido.

-A NERV-, respondí seriamente.

Él se vistió y dimos vuelta para marcharnos.

En la entrada, hice una pausa. Mirando fijamente sobre el cuarto donde yo había vivido durante menos de un día. Esto aclaro en mi mente, el lugar donde Shinji y yo habíamos dormido.

-¿Sabe algo, Shinji?-, le dije.

-¿Qué cosa?-, dijo confundido.

-Nosotros hemos dormido en el suelo anoche-, afirme.

Él se rió incomodo. Continuamos caminando.

Pronto, nuestros caminos tuvieron que separarse.

Kaworu no quiso, pero Tabris sintió la llamada que vino del profundo subterráneo.

Me paré en el pasillo vacío. Shinji me miró curiosamente.

-Debo ir-, dije. Extendí mi mano y tomé la suya.

-¿A que?-, dijo él confuso.

Él se enteraría. Pronto.

-Deseo decirle una cosa-, susurré. Él se acercó a oír mis palabras. Su cara cerca de la mía, sus ojos más oscuros que miran fijamente en mis propios carmesíes.

-Shinji… hasta siempre-, dije.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo. Shinji trataba de decir algo.

-Yo...-, dijo el. Luego se callo.

Él no podía terminar de decir una frase. Decidí que no volvería, iría al esperado subterráneo…

Me reí de él. Yo sabía lo que él trataba de decir.

-¡Adiós!-, exclame.

El Eva 02 soportado allí silenciosamente, cuatro ojos que fulminan con la mirada hacia abajo.

-¡Este es el momento!- Gritó Tabris encerrado por Kaworu. -Tú, copia de Adán, debes volver a lo que te dio origen-, exclamó Tabris.

Me bajé del puente. No me caí.

Volando, silenciosamente lo llamé. Los cuatro ojos destellaron.

Había comenzado. La alegría comenzó a sonar.

Continué abajo. Abajo, profundamente en el vientre del edificio donde espero la llamada.

La resistencia era vana, mi defensor venció cualquier ataque.

Ellos intentaron todo lo posible para pararme, pero el demonio rojo a mi lado destruyó cada barrera, cada obstáculo.

Lo esperé venir hacia mí. Pero él no vino.

Alguien le dijo que Kaworu era un Ángel. Mientras Tabris descendía a la etapa final.

Sentí su dolor, negación a la verdad que él temió.

-Shinji, llegas tarde-, susurré.

Pero él vino, la persecución enfadada, el daño.

Él gritó: -¡Usted me traicionó¡Usted traicionó mi corazón¡Usted me traicionó, como mi padre!-

Las palabras golpeaban, Kaworu se estremeció al daño, pero Tabris siguió descendiendo.

Él estaba aquí.

-He estado esperándole-, dije simplemente. Él trató de atacar pero mi campeón rojo lo mantuvo a la raya.

Él gritó mi nombre, pero Kaworu no se enteró.

Él susurró las palabras de apología al alma del que se ocultó del mundo.

Los cuchillos destellaron.

Dije en voz alta: -Eva, copia de Adam, los seres detestados por la gente. De todos modos los Lilims tratan de sobrevivir usándolos-

-¡No entiendo nada!-, gritó Shinji.

Los cuchillos enfrentados juntos, la energía que hace volar mi pelo hacia atrás.

-¡Kaworu, detén esto!-, él gritó desesperadamente, -¿Por qué… por qué lo haces?-

Hablé, con mucho dolor conversacional mientras miré, impasible.

-Eva nació del mismo cuerpo que yo-, le dije.

-Soy también el hijo de Adam. Cuando la unidad no tiene un alma, puedo unírmele. El alma de esta unidad es la mía ahora-, exclame.

El cuchillo de Shinji resbaló y se lanzó hacia mí, pero se paró.

-¿Un campo AT?-, se preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, ustedes los Lilims lo llaman así-, respondí, -La región santa que no debe ser invadida por nadie. La luz de la mente- aclaré.

-Usted, Lilim, es consciente de esto¿No ve usted¿Que un campo de AT es simplemente la barrera que separa todas las mentes humanas?-, le dije.

-¡No entiendo nada Kaworu!- gritó.

El cuchillo del demonio rojo sumergido en el cuerpo enemigo contuvo a Shinji. Él gritó en el dolor.

Kaworu quiso esto para pararse, pero Tabris debe seguir.

-¿El destino de la gente?-, pensó Kaworu, -La esperanza de la gente es el hilo de tristeza-, pensó.

Cerré mis ojos, y la barrera se elevó alrededor de nosotros.

Seguimos hacia abajo, hasta que hicimos impacto con la tierra con tal fuerza que las fundaciones temblaron.

-¡Kaworu¡No lo hagas!-, gritó Shinji desesperadamente.

Él trató de seguirme pero el demonio rojo le impidió hacerlo. Otra vez, ellos lucharon.

Kaworu lo miró tristemente. Tabris delante de la puerta. Una orden mental abrió la puerta.

La Puerta del Cielo estaba abierta. Di un paso por ella.

El lugar comenzó a estremecerse.

Algo invadió mi barrera. Tan fuerte como la mía, esto me abrió el camino, permitiendo a los observadores encima mirar nuestra confrontación.

Era ella, la llamada Rei.

Ella estuvo de pie, inexpresiva, sabiendo como la sangre que fluyó por sus venas y las mías fue lo que le dio a ella el poder de generar su propia barrera.

Era mi intervención lo que le permitió hacer esto. Yo había despertado el conocimiento dentro de ella. Pero esto no importó más. Su barrera desapareció tan de repente como ésta vino.

Una figura gigantesca blanca que cuelga sobre una cruz, la cabeza que cuelga abajo y los siete ojos, los siete ojos que aparecieron sobre el símbolo de SEELE, me miró fijamente. En mí, en los dos gigantes, en su propia lucha, en el que no soportó.

Incluso con Tabris parado allí, listo de realizar su destino, Kaworu habló:

-Adán, el origen de nuestra vida¿Aquellos nacidos de Adán deben volver a Adán, aún aniquilando a la humanidad?-, me pregunté.

Había algo que no me convencía.

-Espera, esto no es lo que yo buscaba-, exclamé.

-¡No! Esto es diferente, eres Lilith. Ya veo… entiendo Lilim-, grité.

Yo había sido engañado. Un choque, el demonio rojo cayó, y Shinji, mirándome.

Tabris vaciló, y Kaworu observo.

Sin hablar, él me agarró en su mano derecha.

Reí.

-Gracias Shinji-, dije suavemente, aunque él, y aquellos, la audiencia encima, pudieran enterarse-

-Deseé que usted detuviera a la Unidad Dos. De otra manera, yo tendría que haber vivido con ella-, le dije.

-¿Kaworu, por qué?-, él preguntó, todavía en el no entendimiento.

-Soy el Ángel de Libre Deseo, puedo escoger mi destino. Y lo escogí-, le aclaré.

-He sido destinado para vivir por siempre, incluso si la humanidad es aniquilada. Sin embargo, soy capaz de morir. Ser o no ser. Esto no me hace ninguna diferencia. Mi muerte es la única libertad absoluta-, exclamé.

-¿De qué, de qué hablas¡Kaworu!-, dijo. Él casi lloraba ahora, y el corazón me dolió.

-¡No entiendo de que hablas¡Kaworu!, gritaba.

Mis últimas palabras. Yo moriría, pero él viviría. Era todo lo que importaba.

-Ahora, destrúyame. De otra manera usted será destruido. La destrucción es el primer paso hacia el renacimiento-, le dije.

Mi último deseo, que él viviera. Mi sacrificio, su futuro.

-Y usted no es el que debe morir-, le dije.

Envuelto en su mano, el líquido naranja, alcé la vista en ella. Ella no rió.

Voltee para verlo, a él, a él quién debe matarme.

-Usted necesita el futuro. Es para eso que usted vive-, le dije.

-Gracias. Mi vida era significativa debido a usted-, dije alegre.

Sostuve su mirada fija. Él lloró.

Recuerdos que volvían. Una roca, un lago, una ducha, una cama…

Amor.

Le amo...

¿Eran aquellas sus palabras, o eran las mías?

¿O eran de ambos?

Un destello de dolor, entonces nada.

Felicidad.

Soy el Ángel del libre deseo.

He escogido.

**Fin**


End file.
